From the veiw of a girl
by Maria-Minamino
Summary: Botan is the messanger for Koenma to the spirit detectives and she sometimes doubts herself. She will soon learn though, that she plays an important part in the team. Who will help her through the tough times? Mostly BotanKoenma. Please RandR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in it. I do however own my love for the series and my love for Kurama! ^_^!   
  
I hope you all like this story so far. I have just started working on it. Oh and if you want to read another of my YYH fics...check out The love of a rose. Please R&R Enjoy!  
  
Botan walked through the Ningenkai rather amused; she had just left an interesting conversation about school and homework. Of course it had been with the two spirit detectives, Yusuke and Kuwabara. The two boys had been swamped lately with homework and school that they had almost forgotten about their duties as spirit detectives of earth(well almost) She had been visiting them to talk about a new mission...a rather small mission at that. It was only a demon who had taken over the body of a 26-year old man who worked at a shoe factory across town, and Koenma had needed them to catch the demon. Of course the two accepted, it was a break from homework. Now she had to head back to the spirit world, but she had decided to take a gander at the shops and stores in the ningenkai. She was intrigued by the assortment to items that the humans were able to purchase or buy, and also confused by others.   
  
"Botan!" she heard her name called by a familiar girl voice. She turned her head to the direction in which the voice had called from.  
  
"Why hello Keiko!" she said as the brown-haired girl approached her waving.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly not wanting to draw attention to them.  
  
"I had to give our boys a new mission; don't worry, it's nothing big or dangerours. If it was, Koenma would have sent Kurama and Hiei along also," she said when Keiko's face became a little worried. Keiko's face softened at Botans words...glad that Yusuke wouldn't be in any danger. They walked for a little while in silence together down the sidewalk. The silence was broken when they approached an icecream shop.  
  
"Hmm...I think I want a scoop, do you?" Keiko asked Botan. Botan looked inside the shop confused.  
  
''I've never had any...icecream before." Botan told her friend  
  
"Ok, then you are having some," Keiko said and they walked inside the store.   
  
"Welcome to Bob's icecream! What may I get you today?" a young man asked at the register.   
  
"Um yes...two vanilla cones please," Keiko said and pulled a 20 out of her wallet. The young man got the cones and put the icecream inside and handed them to Keiko who in return handed him the 20 dollar bill.   
  
"16.00 dollars is your change," he said and handed her the money. Keiko thanked him and handed one of the cones to Botan as she began to eat hers. Botan tasted hers and she immediatly liked it.  
  
"I'm sorry I never had this before!" she said in delight as they walked out of the shop and onto the sidewalk together.   
  
"Well I have to go home now, sorry!" Keiko said. She started running down the sidewalk and Botan waved good bye. She sighed...maybe being a human at times was a good thing, though she was glad she worked at spirit world...   
  
''Well off I go," she said and stepped into an alleyway. She got on the paddle-like flying machine a fly away...to spirit world.  
  
****  
  
"Koenma sir, I have told the boys of the mission and they went on it right away," Botan said coming into Koenma's office.   
  
"Good work Botan," Koenma said. Botan nearly fell over. Koenma was now in his teenager form...and she still wasn't used to seeing it.   
  
"Thanks sir," Botan said recovering.   
  
"Now I need you to go back...actually. And to take me with you. I have already contacted Kurama and Hiei to meet us at Yusuke's house. Now we need to go and wait for everyone," Koenma said. Botan's eyes grew wide...partially in annoyance and partially due to the fact Koenma was going to the Ningenkai.  
  
"Ok sir," she said and they walked out of the office door. 


	2. New challenges

Kaika - thanks for the review and the advice. I wish I could correct the spelling errors better then I have been, the only problem is that I don't have a spell check on the program that i am using to type this up! I am glad that you liked the story though! Oh and tell Zanza hello for me!!!  
  
Aikyo-chan - thanks for the review! I hope you like the rest of this story.  
  
Skitso-phrenick - When I wrote the first chapter, I wasn't sure myself on what they were going to do! Something about a mission...somewhere...was all about what I had formulated in my mind at that point. Well I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Chapter 2.   
  
Upon arrival to Yusuke Urameshi's house, Botan thought about how often she was going back and forth between spirit world and the ningenkai these days. Koenma had sat quietly throughout the whole ride to Yusuke's house, probably deep in his own thoughts. Botan knocked on the door and after the two had waited for a few minutes, they both figured no one was home yet.   
  
"No problem," Koenma started. He said something fancy and under his breath, and the door swung open. Botan shook her head at her ruler's antics as the ruler of the spirit world walked right in and made himself at home. Botan looked around a little wary before following Koenma and sitting down on Yusuke's couch to wait for the guys to get there.  
  
"Botan! Look inside this thing!" Koenma said a little loudly out of facsination. The man was staring open-mouthed at the inside of the refridgerator door as he held it open with his hand. Botan laughed and stood up to go walk over by Koenma's side.   
  
"Yes Koenma, most everyone has one here in the Ningenkai," she commented as Koenma looked at her. Just then Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the kitchen after flicking on the light-switch.   
  
"Koenma! Botan!" Yusuke yelled in suprise and the two teenagers practically fell over in suprise, partially because of seeing Koenam in his teenager form and the rest being that they were both startled to see the two of them so soon.  
  
"Hello Boys!" Botan said cheerfully and ran over to them with a huge smile plastered on her face.   
  
"What are you doing here? ...Hey! How did you get in?" Yusuke asked his voice rising slightly.  
  
"You forget, Yusuke Urameshi, that I am the ruler of the spirit world. I know how to get into a locked house. As for what we are doing here, we were waiting for you two to return and for Kurama and Hiei to get here," Koenma stated and closed the refidgerator door casually - as if he had known what they were for much longer then Yusuke had...which of course wasn't true.   
  
"What is it now? Another monster wants to take over the earth? Well we can stop them," Yusuke retorted and walked past Koenma to get a coke out of the refidgerator. He tossed one to Kuwabara and one to Botan. He gave one to Koenma, but he just stared at it as if something majorly exciting was going to happen.   
  
"You open the tab like this," Botan said and opened her coke while showing Koenma.  
  
"I know that!" Koenma said...determined not to be out done by anyone or anything for that matter. They walked into the living room of the house...after a while Yusuke and his mother were able to move into back into a house. Yusuke flopped down on the couch and Kuwabara in the arm chair next to it. Botan sat on the floor facing the couch and Koenma sat on a table chair facing Botan. The door bell rang and Kuwabara hopped up and ran to open the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Kurama and Hiei!" Kuwabara said. He stepped aside and a fairly tall red-headed boy and a short black-haired boy with a headband walked past him and into the living room.  
  
"So the gangs all here!" Botan yelled delightedly. Hiei went to stand in the shadows of a corner and Kurama stood leaning behind the couch.   
  
"Okay, so I suppose you are all wondering why I have called you all here and what I want and the likes," Koenma said as he looked around at the four spirit detectices and to Botan who was just about confused of this situation as the all were.  
  
"So are you gonna tell us or what?" Yusuke asked rather annoyingly.   
  
"Don't get your undies all jumbled yet Yusuke, of course I'm going to tell you!" Koenma said. Yusuke glared at him and shut his mouth.   
  
"So the reason I have called you all here is because of this. You four have been challenged as a group to a fight."  
  
"So whats the big deal?" Yusuke asked the ruler. "It isn't like we haven't fought before! I mean there were the Saint Beasts, and Yukina's kidnappers, and all throughout the dark tournament. Oh and there was my first fights when I whipped Hiei's butt."   
  
Hiei growled from his corner at the mention of the last part of the statement.  
  
"No...this won't be like any of the previous fights. These people...demons actually. There are 10 of them and each one wants a fight with someone. Each of these demons are very powerful...some may be as powerful...even more then Toguro was," Koenma said with a sigh.   
  
"Now I have called you all here to see if you accept the challenge. They are very much looking forward to fighting you. Though I told them you may all not agree to do this," he said. He now had his serious business sense on. Botan looked around to all the fighters in the room to see the expressions on their faces'. Hiei's was of course black as was Kurama's. Yusuke frowned a bit in a concentrating sense and Kuwabara twiddled his thumbs as he thoughts of the options.   
  
"When have I backed down from a fight?" Yusuke asked after a minute.   
  
"Well there was that time in the firs..." Kuwabara began but was cut off as Yusuke yelled, "You know what I mean!!!"   
  
"I suppose I am in," Kuwabara agreed.  
  
"If the humans are joining, someone has to do the fighting," Hiei said. It was his way of saying that yes he would come and fight to his hearts content without exactly saying it like that.  
  
"I will agree to this also," Kurama told Koenma after everyone else had finished talking.  
  
"And of course I am going - so I can keep a looksie for things!" Botan said her eyes lighting up.   
  
"I am pleased that the four of you have decided to participate. Botan, are you sure you want to go? It may be dangerous," Koenma said a little bit of worry showing in his eyes. Botan, who was totally oblivious to how much Koenma cared for her replied, "Of course I want to go!" She jumped up and looked around at everyone. Koenma muttered something that none of them of them heard and replied,  
  
"Fine, then I am going too."   
  
"Don't you have like lots of paperwork or something?" Yusuke asked as he got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll just say to pass everything, like I did during the dark tournament," Koenma replied. Yusuke came back in with a choclate-chip cookie in his hand.   
  
"Okay then...when do we leave?"  
  
"Precisly 9:00 in the morning on Saturday," the ruler of the spirit world said.  
  
"That gives us....2 days!?" 


	3. Makai

Zanza/Kaika - I thank you once again for your review....it is wonderful. I am so glad that you like my stories.  
  
Skitzo-Phrenick - I can't wait for the team to kick some stupid demon butt...I just have to get there. Please bear with me...  
  
Valarspawn - thanks for the review, Botan will do a lot of things....she is cool...but is is so under rated in many opinions....that is one reason I am writing this story  
  
Aikyo-chan - thanks for the review - here is the update  
  
Shesshy's girl/ Shessh - Wow thanks for the review...please update your story soon! (Kurama - Shesshy...I beg to differ. Daine..aww Kurama....) Okay...enought bickering Kurama and Shessh. ^_^  
  
Hiei/Botan child - I wasn't exactly leaning towards a Hiei/Botan fic...though that would be interesting. I think that I will choose who goes with her as the story goes on....thanks for the review  
  
A/N - okay guys. Sorry it took me so long to update, i have school so I am not as free as I was when I started this story. Also I couldn't think of what to do next for a little while. I hope you all like this chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yusuke Urameshi walked on a small sidewalk through a park. He had a green duffle bag thrown over one shoulder and a smile plastered on his face. Up ahead, he saw that everyone else was already there. Once he got to the group, he threw the bag down...glad the small burden was off his shoulders. The sun had just come up a few hours ago and the dew still clung to the grass.   
  
"Are we ready to go?" he asked. In front of him stood Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma( in his teen form), Keiko, and Shizuru. (They had invited the two girls to come along, and gladly, they accepted.)   
  
"I believe we are!" Botan said happily. She was wearing jean overalls with a light blue shirt. Her pink eyes shown brightly, excited to get going.   
  
"Okay then, here we go," Koenma said. He took out what looked to be a small pad with a button on it. He pressed the button and they all dissapeared from the Ningenkai. They landed on the Makai grounds.   
  
"How did you do that!?" Kuwabara asked as he made sure all his things were there.  
  
"I am the ruler of spirit world Kuwabara, you would think I could do something as small as transport us all to the Makai realms," Koenma answered and tucked the pad into his small bag.   
  
"Yusuke, I want you to be careful," Keiko whispered in his ear. Yusuke turned to Keiko and winked.   
  
"Remember, if I die, I give you permission to kill me," he replied with a grin. Keiko was tempted to slap him, but didn't. She knew it was a just a way of saying that 'I will be careful.' She smiled as him and they both turned their attention to Koenma.   
  
"So where exactly do we go?" Yusuke asked Koenma. Koenma looked around with somewhat of a blank look on his face. He chuckled slightly before he answered.  
  
''There was supposed to be someone who would come to pick us up and take us to our destination," Koenma replied nervously.  
  
"There is someone here you fools," Hiei commented.  
  
"Over there behind the tree," Kurama added. The rest of their group looked over to the tree. They heard a rustling and someone walked out.   
  
"Heh, I truly doubted you. I thought all of you would be stupid. You proved me wrong though, the two over there aren't," the figure said and pointed to Kurama and Hiei.   
  
"Just tell us your name you imbosal," Hiei said with a smirk.   
  
"Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tentu, I am part of the team that you will be fighting," he replied and mocked a bow. The group obsevered him. The guy looked semi-human(you know how Hiei, Shishiwakamaru, Chu, Toya...etc...looked human). He had bright green hair and bright green eyes to match it. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants.   
  
"Well allow me to introduce myself. I am Yusuke Urameshi the feared spirit detective of earth." Yusuke said, though he didn't bow.   
  
"And I am Kuwabara, the much more feared Spirit detective of ear..." Kuwabara started but was hit in the back of the head by his sister.  
  
"Didn't mother tell you not to lie baby bro?" she asked him. Kuwabara turned red and then he glared at his sister, though he remained quiet.  
  
"I am Koenma, ruler of the spirit world and this is my assistant Botan," Koenma said and then pointed to Botan.  
  
"I am pilot of the river styx. Pleased to meet you I think," Botan said cheerfully, she was cheerful most of the time.   
  
"And that is Hiei and Kurama," Yusuke said, knowing that the two wouldn't introduce themselves. Hiei grunted and Kurama remained silent.   
  
"And this is Keiko and Shizuru," Kuwabara said. Keiko took a step closer to Yusuke and Shizuru just stood where she was. Tentu yawned faking bordem.  
  
"If all of this is over can you please follow me?" He siad and waved for them to follow. The group from earth and spirit world grabbed their things and hurried to catch up.   
  
After a while of just walking Tentu stopped.   
  
"In this clearing up ahead is where I am my partners live. You will be staying there too," he said then started to walk again. They followed him, wary of everything around them. They got to the clearing and in front of them stood a building with a small arena built in.   
  
"The rooms are around the arena, I will show you where each of you will stay." Tentu said and brought them inside. The building was dark and no one was seen. Tentu stopped at the end of a hall.  
  
"Here are three rooms. The girls may stay in one, then half the guys in one and half of the guys in another," he said then left them after opening the doors for them. Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan walked into the last of the three rooms and closed the door. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into one room and Koenma, Hiei, and Kurama walked into another.   
  
After getting their things settled in, the group met out in the hallway once again.   
  
"I am going to look at the arena, anyone care to come?" Yusuke asked. All of them followed except for Botan. Botan walked back into the room and lay down on her bed.   
  
"Do they really need me here?" she wondered aloud as she tried to find pictures in the ceiling. 'It seems to me that I am just a burden...and why am I so happy all of the time?" Botan continued.   
  
"You aren't a burden Botan, if you were you never would have made it this far," a voice said. Botan rolled over on her side to see Koenma who had walked in. She smiled to him.   
  
"Yeah well..." she started but was cut off.   
  
"Come on, we are checking out the arena, come with us," Koenma said and held out a hand. She stood up and walked next to him.   
  
"Alright," she said and the two of them walked down the hallway to where the others were standing.   
  
"They are all training," Yusuke said.   
  
"Yes well, we can still look can't we?" Koenma asked. They walked down the small flight of stairs to the bottom of the arena. In front of them were the ten demon fighters they would be facing.  
  
A/N - Okay, not that exciting this time, but it will get better I promise. I hope you enjoy this chappy! 


	4. The arena and fight

Double0Agent23 - hey girl! Thanks one again for your fablulous reviews! As for you little comment as for turning out a better author then you...I don't think so. I stink compared to your work! @_@ Anywho -- I hope you like the next chapter  
  
Shesshy's-girl - Hey -- thanks for reading all of my stories....I am glad that you like them. If you need help with your story I can help ya. ^_~  
  
Aikyo-chan - thanks for the review!I am glad that you like my story  
  
A/N - I am sorry that it has taken me a little while to update - Real Life has kept me pretty busy. I hope you like chapter 4 -- and I will be making an effort to update sooner then I have been.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The group from the Ningenkai walked slowly down the stairs to the bottom of the small arena that Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara would be fighting in later on. Botan looked around in wonder. It wasn't as splendid as the arena that had been built for the Dark Tournament, but it was very nice, considering it wasn't an official Makai arena. It looked to be about half the size of the Dark Tournament Arena, painted in the theme of Black and Blue. The seats were black and had a blue stripe on them and they surrounded the whole arena's fighting grounds. They had a set of stairs in four places, dividing the sections of seats into four groups. This arena had no roof, so it was free to rain and shine sun in here at anytime...not that the demons would care. Down on the fighting grounds below, it was again similar to the arena of the Dark Tournament. There was a wall that seperated the seats from the grounds. Then there was a grassy circle that enclosed a slightly raised platform where the fights would take place. The platform, instead of the Dark TOurnament concrete grey, was black, and the wall that seperated the seats was blue.   
  
The group made it to the bottom and hopped over the wall and to the grounds below. They caught sight of a few of the demons looking at them through a glare, while the other demons just ignored them entirly. Tentu was on the platform streching out, but the group decided not to talk with him anymore - at least not yet.   
  
"This is a nice arena," Keiko whispered, though she didn't know why she whispered. They all nodded their heads in agreement with the statement.   
  
"I wonder how long it took to build!" Kuwabara mused in wonder, his eyes flickering from one thing to the next.   
  
"Probably not long. Things in the Makai realms are being built faster these days," Koenma relpied. Botan nodded her head and slowed down to where she was in the back of the group. 'I hope what Koenma said to me was true. I hope he thinks that I am not a burden, as I think of myself as one. I don't seem to do anything but send messages back and forth and blabber on and on about things and...' While she was thinking, she hadn't noticed that Koenma had slowed down to walk next to her. Koenma placed a hand on her shoulder...which caused her thoughts to stop abruptly.   
  
"Stop thinking about it, I told that you weren't, believe what I say," He told her, and he was serious too. Botan nodded her head, she didn't know how to respond.   
  
The group walked around the arena fighting grounds once and then made their way back up the stairs. When they got to the hallway again, they stopped.  
  
"I am going to look around the hallway, if anyone wants to come, come right along," Yusuke invited and began to walk left, away from the direction of their rooms. Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Kurama followed. Hiei grunted then appeared to vanish. Botan began walking back to her room, she was tired, so she figured she could nap. Koenma walked with her.  
  
"So the ruler of Spirit World and his little helper decided to come too," a voice taunted from behind them. Koenma and Botan turned around. A blast of energy connected with Koenma's chest and he fell to the ground.   
  
"It's funny, cause I always wanted to do that," a demon said. The demon was brown and had a horn on his forhead. He was wearing black fighting pants.   
  
"Oh, and I always wanted to do this too!" The demon sent a blast aimed for Botan. Before it could hit her though, she was pulled to the ground with a thud, which sent the blast flying behind her. Botan looked at Koenma, who had grabbed her ankle and yanked her down.   
  
"Thanks," she whispered. She got to her feet, helping Koenma up too. He was bleeding pretty badly.   
  
"Get away from us you scum. Save it for the arena!" Botan shouted. The demon laughed.  
  
"Alright sweets," he said, and in a flash he was in front of her, patting her head mockingly. Botan kicked him and he doubled over. With a 'hmph', she began to walk away helping Koenma as she went. They left the demon behind. Botan brought Koenma to his room and she opened the door. SHe helped him over to one of the beds and he sat down against the back board.  
  
"That must hurt," she commented, not knowning what to say. She walked to the bathroom and took a cloth and soaked it in water from the sink. She walked out again with the cloth in her hands.   
  
"I hope this helps," she told him and began to dab at the blood that was running from his wound. She let him continue to dab while she searched for bandages in the room. She found some lying in the closet. She grabbed as much as she could and brought them over to Koenma.  
  
"Thanks for helping me back there," she told him.  
  
"Of course,'' he grunted and he sat up. She pulled the shirt off of him and wrapped the bandages around the wound. Then she rummaged through his bag and found a clean shirt for him to wear. Koenma put it on with a little help from Botan.   
  
"There, all better now!" she told him and he grinned.   
  
"Yeah, all better, thanks," he told her, ' lets not tell the others about this," he added, knowing what Yusuke and the others would do if they did hear about it. None of them would wait until the fights to actually fight and the would probably end up destroying the whole thing in a bloody mess.   
  
"Yeah, okay," she replied and stood up. She walked to the bathroom sink and washed her hands. She tooks Koenma's bloody shirt and rinsed it with water. It was still torn though she she drew it dry with the hair-dryer she brought with her. Then she stuck it in Koenma's bag so that the others would not see it.   
  
"There, now they won't know," she told Koenma and sat down next to him.   
  
"Thanks," he told her and dropped his hands on the bed to hold himself up. His fingers breifly touched Botan's fingers, but he quickly drew them away.   
  
"If you don't mind now, I am going to go take a nap," Botan told him. He nodded and she walked out of the room, closing the door on the way. She walked to her own room and opened the door. She walked over to her bed and lay down, quickly falling asleep under her covers.  
  
A/N - I hope you like it! ^_^ 


	5. Get ready for Slammer and Kuwabara

Shesshy's-Girl - thanks a whole bunch! I am glad that you like this!!!!  
  
Double0Agent23 - once again girl...thanks a lot! Means a lot to me!  
  
icewolfdemon - thanks!  
  
aikyo-chan - thanks a lot! I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
A/N- Sorry for the lack of updating. I hope you like this chapter. ANd for some clarifications, this is most likely a Botan/Koenma fic...it is also a Yusuke/Keiko fic and maybe even a Kuwabara/Yukina fic. So enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Botan!" a voice yelled at the closed door. Botan blinked and sat up in her bed, she was tired...and she must have fallen asleep.   
  
"Hello?" she called to the door while getting out of bed and taking her hair down and brushing it.   
  
"May I come in?" the voice asked. Botan listened to who it was and she recognized older Koenma...when she did...she blushed slightly.  
  
"Come in," Botan said absent-mindedly as she raked her brush through the knots in her hair. She heard the door open behind her and saw Koenma enter, with a little dificulty from his wounds, as she looked in her mirror that was in front of her. She placed the brush done on the small stand on which the mirror was propped up on. She gently took the ribbon that would hold up her hair in her hands, getting ready to put her hair up in it's normal pony-tail.  
  
"Let me help," Koenma said and took the ribbon from her. Botan smiled at him and gathered her hair up in a ponytail, then holding it up so Koenma could tie it for her. He tied it with ease and after a second, it was tied in a neat bow.   
  
"Thanks...so what do you need?" she asked him and turned around to face him.  
  
"I-um..oh! The demons want all of us to meet them at the arena fighting stadium right now...so I came to wake you up," He told her..pausing a few times to think. Botan nodded her head and stood up next to him.  
  
"Okay then, let us go. And Koenma-sir...please be careful with your injuries...we don't want them to reopen do we?" she asked him as she led him out of the room. They made their way down the hallway, passing a spot where blood had stained the tile...it was indeed Koenma's blood. They found the stairs and walked down to the arena bottom where they saw the rest of Team Urameshi and their friends waiting. About 6 demons where there already waiting also.   
  
They got over the wall and joined their friends in waiting for what the demons wanted.   
  
Once all ten demons had gathered, Tentu(their guide from before) stepped forward and cleared his demon throat.  
  
"We wish to tell you that the first stage of fights will begin tomorrow once everyone present has eaten and waken up properly," he told them all. Yusuke saluted in a mocking manner while Keiko grabbed his arm to tell Yusuke that that was being rude. Yusuke turned his head around and winked at her, causing her to grin slightly in amusement.  
  
"So get some rest, lights go off here in 1 hour..." Tentu concluded and nodded his head which went that the 'meeting' was over and everyone was dismissed.   
  
Team Urameshi and their friends walked back to their rooms together. Keiko and Yusuke in the front together; Shizuru, Yukina, and Kuwabara talking together behind Yusuke and Keiko, Kurama and Hiei, who were talking battle strategies were behind the baka and his friends, and Koenma and Botan lagged behind them.   
  
Botan walked slowly in time with Koenma's slow pace. His injuries, she knew, pained him deeply, though she also knew that he didn't want the others to know so Koenma was working harder while he covered up any injuries and wounds.   
  
"Let's get to bed now," Yusuke said and help Keiko's hand as they were outside of the rooms. They all nodded in agreement. Yusuke kissed keiko on the cheek, much to her surprise and walked inside of his room. Keiko, Shizuru, and yukina walked into their rooms(much to Kuwabara's dismay at seeing Yukina going to bed for the night). He walked into his room and Kurama and Hiei into the room they shared with Koenma. Botan began walking to her room when Koenma grabbed her by the hand. SHe turned around to look at him, blushing, and he immediatly dropped her hand.   
  
"I-uh...thanks. For earlier," he told her rather shyly. Suddenly, without any notice, Koenma had his arms wrapped around Botan's back in a tight hug.  
  
"K-koenma...sir...?" she asked rather hesitantly, her hands hanging at her sides. She blushed deeply and she was glad that he wasn't looking at her face at that moment.  
  
"Yes Botan...?" Koenma answered in a whispered, neither loosening his grip on her or tightening it. Botan's eyes widened that narrowed in a loving and understanding way.  
  
"You're very welcome," she told him and he let go. He stroked her cheek quickly and hesitantly and walked into his room with a soft 'good night'.   
  
"Good night," she whispered back and walked into her own room.  
  
****  
  
"Okay ningens and demon traitors....are you ready for the first round of battles?" Tentu asked Team Urameshi and the gang in the morning as they all gathered around the fighting stadium.  
  
"Of course we are you imbasil!" Hiei snorted annoyed.   
  
"Then let us begin....to decide who will go, we will all draw numbers. Whoever has number one and whoever has number 2 will battle each other, who ever has number 3 and 4 will battle each other...and so on. My team will have the odd numbers and your team will have the even ones...to ensure that we don't fight against our own team mates," Tentu began to explain as he pulled out two bowls. One marked odd and one marked even. He handed the 'even' bowl to Yusuke and let them draw numbers.  
  
The numbers for their team were as so :  
  
Yusuke: 4,10,12  
  
Kurama: 6,16  
  
Hiei : 8, 18  
  
Kuwabara: 2,14, 20  
  
(since their were ten demons...assuming that ten matches would be needed.)  
  
Then the demons each pulled:  
  
Tentu : 11  
  
Gogi: 3  
  
Lu:9  
  
La:17  
  
Ga:19  
  
Zimmer: 5  
  
Ktama:7  
  
Slammer:1  
  
Hagt:13  
  
Tyu: 15  
  
"okay, so the first match will be....Kuwabara vs. Slammer!!!" Tentu roared and the two combatants walked onto the fighting ground. 


End file.
